


屑男灰烬与外乡婊子

by WolfyChan



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, 灰猎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Relationships: Ashen One (Dark Souls)/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	屑男灰烬与外乡婊子

力量99智力9的灰烬跑到他的第一百五十五个周目的时候，这份轮回不断的宿命终于出现了点差错。  
幽邃教堂里，罗莎莉亚的确是死了。她的尸体腐败在教堂里，散发出腐败落叶的味道。灰烬一脚踢掉了她周围的蛆，却在本来能见到药指的里奥纳德的地方，看见了一个比里奥纳德要小一些的身影。  
“喂，里奥纳德，你中了诅咒？还是罗莎莉亚第一百五十五次的死亡让你伤心欲绝瘦了十斤？”灰烬扛着漫烟特大剑朝那人挥了挥手。  
那个瘦小的身影和里奥纳德一样穿着长披风，头部被帽子裹得严严实实。他转过头，灰烬看到他半边脸被面罩遮住了，耳畔边露出灰白色的头发，露出一对疲惫却带着血丝的银色眼睛。  
这不是药指的里奥纳德，里奥纳德还不至于这么憔悴。  
灰烬挠挠他的头盔。世界重来太多次，出了点时空穿越的差错也难免，除了里奥纳德，穿着长披风戴着奇怪帽子的人就只有——  
“噢，你是微笑的切斯特？”  
那个人摇摇头，他手里拿着奇怪的武器，形状弯弯的，看起来像斧又像刀，在刀尖上插着几块又黑又红还闪着光的红宝石，刀锋间还滴着罗莎莉亚身体里掉出来的灰白黏液。  
“……我是外乡人，我想要血液。”猎人沙哑地开口，向灰烬行了一个贵族礼。他筋疲力尽，灰烬能看到他的小腿那的裤子破了一小半，好像是被蛆人的魔法打中，并且还被蛆人们咬了好几口的样子。  
“所以你就把罗莎莉亚砍了？”  
猎人不可置否地耸耸肩：“我以为把这么大的怪物砍掉，至少能掉两个血瓶。”  
“什么血瓶？打怪为什么会掉血瓶……？”灰烬搞不懂他说的血瓶是什么玩意，但是灰烬猜这个新人可能快死了。灰烬从他的异次元兜裆布里摸了半天，摸出一瓶金黄色的原素瓶，“虽然不太明白你在说什么，我觉得你需要这个。”  
猎人睁大眼睛，盯着灰烬手里的原素瓶一小会。他伸出戴着灰棕色手套的手，从灰烬的盔甲手里接过那个巨大的瓶子。那个瓶子上头还有个小塞子，却没有猎人熟悉的针孔。  
“……没有针头，怎么用？”猎人站在原地思考了一刻钟，他想不出这个东西除了用针筒扎进大腿以外的任何用法。难道这玩意要整个灌进肠子里吗？猎人也想过这个可能性。  
但是灰烬立刻接上了他的话：“直接喝啊，嘴对嘴。虽然这是我的瓶子，但我人很好，不介意和别人间接接吻。”  
猎人犹豫地打开了瓶盖，一股烧焦的灰味从瓶子里飘了出来，那气味直接让猎人干呕了许久。  
“算了。”猎人盖上了盖子，他受不了这种好像烧焦尸体一样的味道。猎人喜欢血的味道，喜欢到他现在几乎都不愿意喝水，“你知道哪里有血吗？”  
“血？我记得传说里是有提到血，但是你要血干什么……”  
“你知道在哪吧？你知道吧？对吧？”猎人三步并作两步走上前来，凑近了灰烬。他的语气急促，眼底里闪过一丝疯狂的光，“带我去有血的地方。我快受不了了——”  
“可以是可以，不过那地方……”  
“不用什么转折词了，带我去，我可以为你做任何事。”猎人揪住了灰烬盔甲上的披肩，他的力气很大，几乎是死死攥住灰烬的披肩，就算戴着手套，也能清晰分明看到他手骨的棱角，“求你了，为了血，我可以给你‘任何’东西，就算是我的诅咒锻炼湿气血宝石……”  
“宝石就算了啦，我不喜欢质变武器，我只想要楔形石圆盘……”第一次碰到这种奇怪的人，灰烬感到有些为难。但是这个人看起来很急切的样子，再加上他都答应了灰烬会给出任何报酬。灰烬决定还是做一些善行。于是，他说：“别担心，我会带你去找血的。在我们的传说里，有一群和你有点像的家伙，他们也喜欢戴奇怪的帽子、穿很长的披风……嗯，还喜欢追梦。那群人叫法兰不死队，传说他们共饮狼血。”  
一听到血，猎人就兴奋起来了。他立刻跟着灰烬从幽邃教堂出发。他们穿过森林与巨大池塘，行过毒气与沼泽。  
“你们这也有这种沼泽。但是，它比我那里的沼泽臭得多……”猎人在法兰要塞的泥泞里翻滚的时候自言自语，他一边翻滚，一边仔细注意拍打掉大衣沾染上的泥巴。猎人提到的沼泽是噩梦边境里的那些毒池，那些池塘虽然会使人中毒，却不至于沾染上排泄物和污秽。  
“啊，会吗？其实臭味什么的，习惯了就好。”灰烬好像毫不在意一样整个人满是泥巴和不明物体，有几根海带还挂在了他的头盔和大剑上。旁边的咕噜哥朝他丢了点屎块，咕噜法师朝灰烬喷了一口猛毒雾，灰烬骂了一声“操”，马上用大剑把那些长满了毛刺的小怪物打扁。  
“也是。”猎人想起他第一次下墓地的时候，被腐败了几千年的尸体熏到晕厥，以至于被一只麻袋哥装在布袋里反复殴打了三个小时，期间还不断有不明的尸虫爬到他的身体里。后来猎人当然也习惯了这种味道，否则他也无法在圣杯祭坛里摆上恶臭贡品，更无法挖掘出更好的血宝石。  
他们到了法兰要塞门口时，法兰不死队们又像以往那样互相斗殴，铁门里传出叮叮咚咚的声音。  
“据说他们这群人共饮狼血，我也看到过他们身上滴下来过血液。只不过当我们走进去，他们就会前仆后继地来打我们俩。”  
灰烬还没说完，猎人已经率先推开了大门。  
“快，瓶子借我一下。”猎人一把抓走了灰烬的原素瓶，还想顺手把里头剩的水全部倒掉。  
而在猎人想要倒掉的那瞬间，灰烬迅速地拽住了猎人纤细的臂膊。他的力气大得很，猎人整个人都无法动弹。  
“喂，外乡人，你他妈要倒别倒黄色的瓶子呀。倒这瓶蓝色的，我不用法术。”灰烬把他裆布里的蓝色原素瓶递过去。  
那会儿，不死队们还在捅着对方的胸膛。猎人发觉那些家伙和他穿得确实有点像，不过他不在乎。他灰白色的眼睛死死地盯着法兰不死队伤口里滴下来的血水，要不是那些家伙们来势汹汹，各个眼里都泛着好似得了兽化病一样的红光，猎人恨不得他能趴在他们流血的胸膛上舔掉那些血。  
猎人往伊芙琳里上了骨髓灰，他在为首的不死队抬手想要挥剑的时候，开了一枪。  
为首的不死队吃痛呻吟了一声，跪在地上，猎人却没有继续攻击，他拿着灰烬的原素瓶，和不死队一起跪在地上，虔诚又渴望地接着他胸部伤口处滴下来的血。可是还来不及让那些血盛满小半瓶原素瓶，不死队们就全都倒下了。  
灰烬嫌猎人打得太慢，直接把不死队打到了二阶段。  
“血……我的血……”猎人跪在那里，呆滞地对着面前死掉的不死队发愣，他完全不能理解发生了什么。他搞不懂为什么这些血圣女小家伙们突然都被榨干了，他更不能理解为什么他刚刚收集到的血液，还没等他扎到大腿里，就全部消失了。那些血液像大头外星人周围的萤火虫那样，绕成一圈一圈，逐渐飞向了倒在大厅正中央的队长身上。  
灰烬三下五除二就用漫烟特大剑那个跳着火焰舞蹈的队长按在墙角里暴打致死。灰烬长得比队长还粗壮点，从远处看似乎像灰烬将燃着火焰的队长堵在角落里强暴一样。  
“给。”灰烬把一袋骨灰丢给了仍旧跪在地上的猎人，“这是他们的柴薪，我记得是叫什么狼血的继承者，不知道你用不用得上。”  
猎人沉默地接过一盒骨灰，他心里清楚这些东西对他一点用都没有。可是人死了无法复生。那些被打死的血圣女尸体干瘪瘪的，再也榨不出任何一滴血液。  
灰烬笑了一下，他蹲在地上：“小外乡人，所以你说的报酬呢？”  
猎人是个懂得契约论的文明人，就算货物不符合他的预期，他也清楚他得付出点什么。  
“嗯……这个可以么？”猎人掏出五只害虫，这是他以前杀猎物时联盟长给他的。  
“哈？别以为用这些小虫子就可以糊弄过我。”灰烬似乎不买账的样子。  
猎人想了想，他在精致的小腰包里翻了翻，向灰烬递上了血污。  
“给我掺了血的精液干什么？”  
“……”猎人不知道该怎么解释，这已经是猎人能拿出的最好的一次性用品了。猎人实在不想为了这堆毫无用处的骨灰把自己武器上漂亮的血宝石抠下来送给猎人，没必要。把猎人赖以生存的锯肉刀送给灰烬？更不可能。  
猎人凝视着灰烬，银灰色的眼睛里布满血丝。他已经太久没有喝到血了，他快发疯了。

然而在灰烬的眼里，猎人的样子却是另一番景色。或许是因为猎人看起来太过纤细，他布满血丝的眼睛在灰烬看来只是眼角发红，他因为缺血而呼出的气像是中了性瘾发春了一样。  
“啊，我知道了。你想和我做爱？”  
猎人抬头看着灰烬，他努努嘴：“也不是不可以……只要你能再带我见到血的话。”  
“可以是可以，但是我可能会对你粗暴一点。”  
“你也有血吗？……”猎人还没来得及继续询问，灰烬已经掰开了他的大腿。  
猎人习惯了。他没有反抗，也不想反抗，有一些人确实喜欢他的身体，而且喜欢得很。在亚楠的时候，不仅是人，狗、布袋哥、变异的巨大怪兽、以及形态迥异的古神，他们个个都热爱着外乡人的身体。猎人的后面塞得下很多东西。很多时候，他的血宝石是在他的入口里锻炼出来的。猎人用枪把大怪物打出硬直，坐在它们生硬腐臭的性器上面，扭动着腰部，让它们把精华射到猎人温暖的肠腔里。猎人再用锯肉刀狠狠地刺进它们的胸膛，在它们一击毙命的时候，夹紧后穴，不让那些刚刚射出来的血精掉出来。这样，等他回到梦境的时候，那些血精就会被炼成漂亮的血宝石。  
猎人不太记得现在他后头还有没有塞着这种宝石，估计没有，上次挖坟已经是一个月以前的事了。所以猎人也放心地让灰烬将他扭曲的、干枯树枝状的、坚硬的性器捅了进来。  
灰烬的确是粗暴的，他的性格和他的外表一样不拘小节。灰烬就像平常泡传火祭祀场里的那些女人，或者是防火女，或者是尤莉亚，或者是雪原里的芙莉德，那样随意地操着猎人。  
“需要我夹得更紧吗？”猎人褪下了自己的皮裤，他的小靴子掉了一半，他喘着气，声音断断续续，“或者，如果需要什么特殊的捆绑，或者把头放在笼子里，也不是不可以……”  
“不需要。不过，你真是个——婊子！”灰烬想不出词汇。他还没操过这种东西。外乡人的身体柔软，有些地方甚至有高出常人的韧性，无论灰烬怎么用奇怪的角度抬起他的大腿，他的腰甚至都不会扭到一下。灰烬发觉，猎人虽然是个男人，他的骨盆却异于常人，好像生过什么东西一样，“这么会夹人，你以前被多少人上过？你是不是成天怀孕，嗯？”  
“……嗯……不记得了……”猎人的帽子掉下来一般，银白色的头发有些凌乱。灰烬抓住他的银白色头发，粗暴地动作。猎人在频繁的呻吟中慢慢地思考灰烬的问题，“好多人……好多东西，有灼热的，有干枯的，有黏腻的，都塞进去过……”  
“操，还是个真的婊子。”灰烬骂了一声，“……你想不想来传火祭祀场？”  
“除非有血，我不会去的……”  
“血？那简单，我现在就能给你弄出点来。”灰烬把猎人翻了个身，从正面进入他。灰烬用他的火焰匕首在猎人的小腹上画了一道杠，猎人裸露的白色小腹瞬间渗出了鲜红的液体，它们湿滑的流到猎人和灰烬性爱的交合处，“这不就是吗？你自己的血。”  
“不是这种，我想要那种能够喝的、而且不是我自己的那种血……”  
猎人还想辩驳，他话还没说完，灰烬就把他的头盔丢到一边，将猎人的面罩扯下，用嘴唇堵住了猎人剩下的牢骚。  
猎人在看到灰烬真容的时候惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他银灰色的眼球里倒映着一张宛若古神一般干枯扭曲的人类面孔。那时候，灰烬中了大量诅咒，而且诅咒值还叠到了99。  
“这外貌……是古神……原来如此。”猎人在于灰烬接吻时，含糊不清地嘟哝着，“怪不得这么猛。”  
“外乡人，你又在说什么怪话？我可听不懂。”  
灰烬大力地在猎人的甬道里抽送。猎人很快就说不出话了，他的血瘾在性爱里得到了极大慰藉，此时猎人只想让灰烬再进来一些，再凶猛一些。  
如果灰烬是古神的话，一切都解释得通了。猎人在昏昏沉沉中想。  
或许这本身就是一场噩梦——一场被剥夺了血液的、独属于血瘾者的噩梦。

TBC。

如果有后续的话：  
猎人和灰烬在法兰要塞大厅里做爱后分道扬镳。灰烬却在某日回到传火祭祀场的时候，看见猎人坐在一旁的石梯上。  
灰烬问猎人为什么回来。  
猎人回答：“幽邃教堂里有个跪在地上、翘着屁股的老头告诉我，你有黑暗灵魂之血。所以我又来了。”  
“请给我黑暗灵魂之血。”猎人的眼睛里泛着光，一边说话，一边卸下他的腰带与披风，“我什么都会给你的，求你了。”


End file.
